The Captured Marine
by Fire15dsgirl
Summary: He was sent away from his family, hurt and caged. She was stolen and alone. She will help him gain the freedom ripped away from them both, he will help her to escape her tormentors. The government better watch out. Fem-Luffy, different devil fruit, smarter, stronger, less happy Luffy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I have a new story for you all. You will most likely notice things that are similar to Blazin'Blue story 'A Marine Girl and a Phoenix' or 'Phoenix Captured' by Hysterical Kit, this is because theses story's inspired this one and no they will NOT be the same. They just start similarly, there will be BIG differences. Now that that is out of the way the disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, if i did Ace would not have died!

The Captured Marine

"MARCO!"

He heard the yells and shouts of his siblings. His last vision as he fell to the cold, dark ocean was the sniper that shot the sea stone bullet and the traitor next to him howling with laughter.

"MARCO, NOOOOO!"

But he was tired, far to tired to respond to the voices of his family calling out to him. His dark eyes slipped closed then the wild waves crashed on top of him, sending him far, faraway from home...

* * *

Dark blue eyes opened to see the grubby hands of one of those fat-ass nobles in their ugly space suits. The greedy eyes filled with sin on the other side of the gold plated birdcage, he mentally groaned, feeling tired, week, and helpless, a feeling he's never really felt before. It's been four months already though and he still was not healed, his freedom has been taken away, and he has no idea how he is going to get away. The only good thing is that he is in his bird form so they had no idea that he is Marco the Phoenix and not just some pretty bird that was found. With a sigh he closed his eyes once more.

* * *

Quiet footfalls could just be heard in the halls of the mega-mansion as a teenage girl in a cloak looked around the area. Her instincts had once more brought her here, telling her that someone needed help, and so long as the nobles or her keeper didn't see her, she didn't see any reason not to listen. She felt like something interesting would happen, as she peeked in an open door to see a light blue and golden bird with long beautiful tail feathers...though he was drooped from sadness, home-sickness, many other emotions, and injure.

She gave a small smile, this is the one she was here to help, and pulled a white sheet over the top of the cage hurrying to carry the bird back to the ship before they noticed she was gone, shushing the light chirp of shock form the sudden movement.

.

.

.

And that is a rap. Pleas leave your thoughts behind in a R&R, hope you enjoyed and to see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, here is chapter 2. Once again I don't own One Piece.

* * *

When Marco felt the cage being move he opened his eye only to see a white sheet covering the cage's bars. He let out a sound of shock only to be quietly shushed, believing that he was being brought to a different room (it had happened a few times) he simply sighed and tried to go back to sleep. As he slept he dreamed that he was back with his family and sailing the seas, it was so vivid that he could smell the salt and feel the movement of the ship...

* * *

The strange girl sighed in realef as she got the bird into her "room" with out anyone seeing him. The room is more of a cell then someplace that someone would call home. It's long and bare, there are three windows all with bars on them, a shelf of books, a bed under the window closest to the door, a small desk, two small seats, a dresser, and a curated off corner. There are no pictures in the room, no personal items, not even a rug on the stone floor. The only thing appealing about the room is the view form two of the windows. The ocean and sky can be seen.

'Now I just need to get him some food and bandage him up, GOD please don't let anyone come in here for the next few days, or at least until I can get that brand hidden. It is going to be such a pain to heal.' As she is thinking this she takes the bird over to the far corner of the room, next to the largest window setting him down on one of the seats, so he can look out and see the ocean, and removing the sheet that she had used to hide him, sighing when she sees him asleep. She placed both the sheet and her cloak onto the dresser, then turned to get to work with getting the top part of the cage off. With that done she set it to the side and left to find the necessary food a medicine to get Bird-san back to full health.

* * *

When Marco next came around he noticed that the bars of the birdcage were gone, he was in a different room and that he had been bandaged for the first time since the nobles had gotten there grubby hands on him, even the brand on his leg was covered. As he's looking around the room the door opens and a girl stumbles into the room. He zeros in on her, taking in her appearance with growing shock and curiosity. She looks like she is 15-16 years old, has dark hair and is totally covered in blood.

"What happened to you!" He asks forgetting for a moment that she can't understand him in this form. The girl's head snaps to him in shock and he thinks that she is not suppose to be here.

* * *

The girl tries to get to her room quickly, limping and bleeding from several cut all over her form.'Darn it, why did they have to go so far with the "training", training my ASS! That was both a punishment for sneaking the food and the bandages as well as a reason to gather my blood! I just have to get to the room, if I do I'm safe for the rest of the day.' As she thinks this she manages to stumble into her room, closing the door as fast as she can.

The chirp from the other side of the room is a shock causing her to jump a turn around. There sitting on her desk is the Bird-san staring at her in concern. "Ah, hello Bird-san, sorry to startle you, just give me a moment to get cleaned up and I will get you some food and water" with that she walks over to the curated off corner and steppes into the shower, then tacking off her close she turns on the water not bothering to let it warm up and cleaning off the blood.

'What is she talking about, cleaning up or getting food! She needs to see a doctor about whatever made those wounds.' As Marco is thinking this he watches her move over to the corned off area and step in. 'The only way I can think of for her to be so careless about being hurt like that is if she has been hurt like this often.' He watched as she stepped out of the now determined shower with a towel on and move over to the dresser to pull out a bra, dark shorts and a shirt that had two colors drifting across the white like smoke, red and blue. The main thing that he noticed though was the wounds on her arms and what he can see of her back, they were healing right before his eyes. The wounds scared over, then were gone like they were never there. He had to ask even if he knew that she wouldn't understand, "Are you a devil fruit user?"

She turned to look at him, humed a little and then to his complete shock said, "Yes, I am. I ate the mythical roan fruit, Dragon Dragon fruit. Now please look the other way and keep your voice down, no one knows your here and I would like to keep it that way."

In total shock nodded and turned his head to look the other way, finally noticing the bars on the window.


End file.
